What's in the Future?
by praesul femella
Summary: PERMANENT HIATUS! The Marauders (wo Peter) and Lily are accidently sent to the future while playing a prank on Snape! What happens when they meet Harry? Disclaimer: I do NOT own any Harry Potter Characters
1. The Potion

Chapter One  
  
Lily Evans, James Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin, were not your average 17-year-old kids. They were students at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Currently they were on their way to play a prank on their arch nemesis, Severus Snape.  
  
"James! I told you we wouldn't all fit under the cloak! I can still see your toes! What if some one saw them?"  
  
"Oh go put a sock in it Lily! Someone might hear you! Oh wait, no they won't! No one is coming! And who would notice a pair of bodyless toes?"  
  
"Will you two shut up? I swear! You guys sound like an old married couple! Snape's coming our way!"  
  
The all got quiet as Snape walked towards them muttering to himself excitedly about the potion in the cauldron he was holding.  
  
"I'll be famous! No one has ever created a potion that can go send someone 25 years in to the future before! I must go tell Dumbledore immediately!"  
  
Lily turned to see that her companions were just as shocked as she was. A potion that could send us into the future? Does he realize the damage one could do? Suddenly she was pushed into. Apparently they hadn't been paying attention and crashed into Snape, getting themselves covered in his potion. Lily felt herself being lifted up as a swirl of colors surrounded her, then everything went black.  
  
"Ouch! Lily geroff me!"  
  
James sat up and looked around, it looked like they were still as Hogwarts.  
  
"Hey! The potion didn't work! We're still at Hogwarts!"  
  
"Sirius, did it ever occur to you that maybe we're at Hogwarts 25 years from now! Or then! Oh I give up!"  
  
Remus grabbed the parchment lying on the ground next to him and pointed his wand at the parchment.  
  
"I solemnly swear I am up to no good."  
  
After looking at the parchment for a few seconds he picked up the invisibility cloak they had been using and motioned for the others to come over.  
  
"You, guys, we need to go under the cloak, someone's coming."  
  
They all scrambled to get under the cloak, disappearing just as a brunette and a redhead walked around the corner, deep in conversation. Suddenly a voice called out interupting their conversation. A very familiar looking boy with untidy jet black hair ran up to them. 


	2. Visitors from the Past

Chapter Two James's jaw dropped as the boy ran to meet his friends. He was practically a carbon copy of himself, except for his piercing green eyes and the thin lightening bolt shaped scar he had on his forehead.  
  
"Can you believe all the points Snape took off in Potions today? We didn't even do anything wrong, Malfoy did!"  
  
"Oh Harry, you know that you shouldn't have let what he said get to you! He's just a stupid git, whose father managed to buy him a spot on the quidditch team. You, on the other hand, got in on pure talent, no to mention during your first year!"  
  
"Thanks Hermione, but still, do really think it's right for a teacher to hate a student just because of who his father is? I mean it's not like I want to be his 'pet' or anything, but, his hating me is gonna damage our chances at getting the House Cup this year! And we were doing so well too! Maybe I should just go find Voldemort, he always manages to give me points."  
  
"HARRY JAMES POTTER! You know Hermione's right! Don't go looking for Voldemort just to get points, we can win the Cup without him! Mind you, we all would like to get a little revenge for what he did to Cedric, even if he was the other champion, he still went to Hogwarts!"  
  
"Ron! You're encouraging him!"  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Are too!"  
  
"Am not!"  
  
They continued to bicker, so Remus took this chance to look back at the map he was holding.  
  
"Hey James," he said in a whisper, "that boy Harry, he's your son!"  
  
"Like we couldn't figure that out Remus, he looks just like him!"  
  
"Yah, well, you're his mum!"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Don't you recognize his eyes?"  
  
"James and Lily, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-"  
  
"Shut up Sirius, they stopped bickering, you'll get us caught!"  
  
Indeed, Hermione and Ron had stopped bickering, and the three were looking quite confused too.  
  
"Did you hear that?"  
  
"Of course we heard it Hermione! We're not deaf you know!"  
  
"I solemnly swear I am up to no good."  
  
Harry had taken out a piece of very old parchment, and put his wand up to it just as Remus had.  
  
"You gave him our map! Way to go James!"  
  
"Snuffles? He knows better then to come here! He better not end up in Azkaban, or worse, with the kiss!"  
  
The three kids shuddered at the thought while Sirius wondered who Snuffles was.  
  
"Look Hermione! Professor Lupin is here! I guess Dumbledore wanted to talk t-"  
  
But Harry trailed off when he looked at the parchment again.  
  
"That's impossible, unless, no, that is defiantly not possible!"  
  
"What's the matter Harry?"  
  
"My parents," His voiced dropped to a low whisper, but Lily and James could hear it quite well, "they're, they're here!"  
  
"What?! There has to be some mistake, but Fred and George would have told us if the map made mistakes!"  
  
Hermione paled and walked over to where Harry's parents supposedly were, she reached out, feeling the cloak she grabbed it, revealing four very confused teenagers. 


	3. Dumbledore's Instructions

Chapter 3 "Oh dear, Harry, Ron, we need to have a private chat."  
  
"But Hermione!"  
  
"Ron, just get over here! You four, stay right where you are, we'll be with you in a sec."  
  
Hermione, Ron, and Harry gathered in a circle a good amount of space away from Sirius, knowing he could be very sneaky. In hushed tones they brainstormed what they should do.  
  
"Harry, you can't tell them the truth! I know you want to, but you just can't! Think of the consequences!"  
  
"Why can't he say? What's the worst that could happen? He gets a real family? He doesn't have to spend the summers with the Dursleys?  
  
"I know I can't tell them, if I did, then Voldemort would still be out there, killing innocent people."  
  
"Ok, should we tell Dumbledore?"  
  
"I suppose we should."  
  
The three trouped back to where Remus, Sirius, Lily, and James were still standing.  
  
"So, so you're our son?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Harry looked down; he knew if looked up again, he might burst into tears. Hermione patted him on the back before breaking the silence.  
  
"We need to go to Dumbledore, come on."  
  
A few minutes later they were standing inside Dumbledore's office, having explained everything, they looked at the headmaster expectantly.  
  
"Well, I suppose we could pretend that you're exchange students, but Harry looks too much like James. And there is always the possibility that Remus and Sirius could run into their adult counterparts, considering they visit me often. Hmmmm, I'll just have to tell them to stay away, and the uncanny resemblance between you to will be explained as a coincidence alright?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Now I do believe that you three can handle the full moon until we figure this out? Luckily we had ours last night so hopefully we shouldn't worry; now we just need names. James, you will be James Porter. Lily will be Lily Esposito. Remus will be Rick Leraly. Sirius, this will be a hard one. Hmmmm.. what shall we call you?"  
  
"Can I be Saul Branch? I've always liked that name."  
  
"Alright, now I must warn you, Severus Snape teaches here, so all seven of you are excused from his classes, I want you to avoid him at all costs. You are excused, but Harry, stay for a minute, will you?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
After everyone had left Dumbledore spoke to Harry in a concerned tone.  
  
"Now Harry, I can only imagine the effect this will have on you. Get to know your parents. But I must ask you, do not tell them the future. No one knows the affect it could have. You may go, but do not tell them."  
  
"Yes sir." 


	4. Meeting the Weasleys

(A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. I HATE WRITER"S BLOCK!!!! Now on to the story!)  
  
Chapter 4 As he walked out of Dumbledor's office, he could hear familiar voices being carried down the hallway.  
  
"Who's Snuffles?"  
  
"Am I a Professor then?"  
  
"If you are, then you broke the Marauder code!"  
  
"Why isn't it possible for James and I to be at Hogwarts?"  
  
Harry laughed. He almost felt sorry for Ron and Hermione, they were being bombarded with questions that they couldn't answer. As he ran down the hall to catch up, the thought the he too would be questioned never crossed his mind.  
  
"So, Harry, are we good parents?"  
  
James looked down at his son expectantly. He looks so much like me, it's scary. But he does have Lily's eyes. I wonder where he got that cool scar. I bet he could use it to pick up chicks! James grinned at the thought of his son being a "ladies" man.  
  
"Er- yeah, I guess."  
  
"It must be really weird, seeing us at 17."  
  
"You have no idea."  
  
Hermione, seeing Harry's discomfort, steered the conversation away from his parents.  
  
"Did you know that Harry here is the seeker on the quidditch team?"  
  
Ron picked up on Hermione's idea.  
  
"Yeah, he's been playing since first year. Youngest in a century!"  
  
James beamed at the thought of having a star quidditch player as a son. Lily, on the other hand, wasn't too happy.  
  
"You've never been hurt, right?"  
  
"Only twice, but it wasn't too bad. I've been hurt a lot worse before, not from quidditch though."  
  
As the day wore on, Harry grew increasingly anxious. He really wanted to tell his parents about his past, their future, but he couldn't. Also, there always was the chance that a fellow student or a professor could mention something about the Triwizard Tournament. Soon enough, it was dinner, and Dumbledor stood up to introduce the "new" students.  
  
"I have an announcement to make. We have some new students here at Hogwarts, I expect you will treat them well. They have already been on a tour of the castle and sorted. I give you the four new seventh year Gryffindors: Saul Branch, Lily Esposito, Rock Leraly, and James Porter! That is all, dig in!"  
  
When Snape saw who the new students were, he almost fell out of his chair. These kids looked exactly like a young Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Lily Evans, and James Potter. They were his worst nightmare.  
  
When Sirius saw Snape at the teacher's table he almost fell over laughing. He knew that he would be able to have some fun tormenting him, especially since there were two maps and invisibility cloaks in the school.  
  
"Hey Prongs, look at Snape! He's afraid of us!"  
  
"This will be fun!"  
  
Fred and George Weasley chose that moment to walk up behind them. They had heard Sirius call James Prongs, and were a little over-excited.  
  
"You know the Marauders?"  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
Fred smirked. This is almost too easy!  
  
"I'm George Weasley, this is my brother, Fred."  
  
"Yeah right, you're probably Fred and he's George! Yes, we know the Marauders personally. Where have you heard of them?"  
  
"In our first year we were in Filch's office and stole The Marauders Map. They're our idols! We gave the map to Harry two years ago though, we know it by heart."  
  
"It's nice to meet some fellow pranksters, we were just cooking up one to play on the Snape, would you like to help?" "Sure! Want to see some of our inventions? We have fake wands, canary creams, ton-tongue toffees, we used those on Harry's cousin Dudley!"  
  
"You should have seen his face! Bloody git of a family cousin he his though. His Uncle's not too good either, we had to rescue Harry from his room three years ago! They had him locked in his room, windows barred and everything!"  
  
"Yeah, and before he came to Hogwarts he slept in cupboard under the stairs! Ain't that right George?"  
  
"WHAT!?!?!!?!"  
  
Harry looked up at his parents' sudden outburst. Uh oh, I hope Fred and George haven't told them about the Dursleys! But it was too late, he was already being dragged out of the Great Hall to the Gryffindor tower, by his parents. Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Sirius, and Remus were trailing behind. 


	5. The Marauders

Chapter Five  
  
When they arrived in the common room, Lily and James sat Harry down on a couch and began to throw questions at him.  
  
"Why were you at the Dursleys"  
  
"They had you locked up?"  
  
"You slept in a cupboard?"  
  
"Where were we?"  
  
Harry looked up at his parents, unsure how to answer. I can't very well tell them that I was with the Dursleys because they're dead! This is getting way to complicated!  
  
"Er, I was with the Dursleys because you guys travel a lot. I spend the summer with them. They don't particularly like magic."  
  
"But why were you in a cupboard before you came to Hogwarts?"  
  
"I was staying at their house for the week, you guys were in Bulgaria, and I got into a spot of trouble. It's not a big deal."  
  
His parents looked satisfied, but Fred and George were confused. They knew that wasn't the truth, and wanted to know why Harry was lying.  
  
"Harry, that's not tr-"  
  
"You, guys, I think I should explain. See these kids aren't really exchange students. They're Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, James Potter, and Lily Evans, as seventeen year olds. They're from the past. But you know them, except Lily, as the Marauders."  
  
Harry grinned at the twins. Their mouths were hanging open. Ron and Hermione couldn't stop laughing. It wasn't until James spoke that they closed their mouths.  
  
"You guys probably know me as Prongs, Sirius is Padfoot, and Remus is Moony."  
  
Where's Wormtail?"  
  
Harry's face darkened. He wanted to tell his parents that he was a traitor, but he knew he couldn't.  
  
"You know Wormtail as Scabbers, pity he ran away third year." "Scabbers was Wormtail? He's an anigmus? This doesn't make sense."  
  
"Why was Peter pretending to be this Scabbers?"  
  
Hermione was upset. Couldn't he have just said he didn't come? Or let his parents tell them? One look at Hermione told Harry he was in trouble.  
  
"Oops!" 


	6. The Truth Comes Out

Chapter Six  
  
It had been a week since Harry's parents had appeared at Hogwarts, and luckily, no one slipped up. Fred and George were having a great time with Sirius, Remus, and James, so far they had turned Snape blue, died his hair Gryffindor colors, and poured soapy water of his head. The next day his hair actually didn't look greasy. Dumbledore actually overlooked these pranks, probably because it had been so long since anyone had seen Lily and James. Everyone had gone home, because it was Christmas break, except for James, Lily, Sirius, Remus, Harry, Hermione, Ron, and of course, the twins. They currently were sitting by the fire in the common room making s'mores and sipping hot cocoa  
  
"So, tomorrow's Christmas, expecting anything good?"  
  
"Not particularly, I have the latest broom, and there's nothing I really want. I'll probably get a sweater and fudge from Mrs. Weasley though."  
  
Sirius, who had been planning a prank with Fred and George, jumped up at the mention of food.  
  
"FUDGE? DOES SOMEONE HAVE FUDGE? I WANT SOME! GIMME GIMME GIMME!"  
  
He started prancing around like a five-year-old, doing cartwheels all over the place, while everyone else had fallen out of their seats, they were laughing so hard.  
  
"What's so funny? And where's my fudge?"  
  
"You are, you moron! There is no fudge, Harry was just saying what he thought he was gonna get for Christmas tomorrow!"  
  
"Oh, well in that case, I'm going to bed. Anyone coming? I'm afraid of the dark."  
  
"We'll be right up."  
  
Harry could hardly contain his laughter. Sirius, afraid of the dark? That was too much. In five minutes everyone was all tucked in, anxious for the morning to come.  
  
  
  
Harry was plagued by a nightmare of the Triwizard Tournament that night, and unluckily, someone heard his screams.  
  
"NO CEDRIC! DON'T TAKE THE CUP! IT'S A TRAP! IF YOU GO YOU'LL DIE, WORMTAIL, HE'LL KILL YOU! DON'T! THE TRAPS MEANT FOR ME! VOLDEMORT WANTS ME DEAD! NOT YOU! NOOOOOOOO!!!"  
  
Harry woke in a cold sweat. He looked around the room, realizing that he was still at Hogwarts. He lay down, but sat back almost immediately after realizing something, his * father * was awake, and staring at him.  
  
"You want to tell me what that was about?"  
  
"Umm..I don't know I should."  
  
"It doesn't matter if you tell me, Dumbledore's gonna give us a memory charm anyways."  
  
"Alright, but not here, come on."  
  
Two hours later, Harry sat in the common room across from a very shocked James.  
  
"So that's why you live with the Dursley's."  
  
All Harry could do was nod.  
  
"And Peter, this all his fault?"  
  
"Basically, if it weren't for him, you'd still be alive and Sirius wouldn't be on the run. The Sirius I know is so different then the one you do. Twelve years in Azkaban really changed him."  
  
James and Harry just sat there for a few minutes, unaware of the figure creeping up the staircase. 


	7. Nighttime Chats

[center]Chapter 7[/center] Sirius sat in his bed thinking about what he had just heard. He had seen Harry and James leave, curious, he had followed them. He regretted it now. [i]12 years in Azkaban? Why aren't I mad? And how did I escape?[/i] He decided that he would tell Lily, she deserved to know. [i]I mean, Harry's her son too.[/i] He walked out of the dormitory and snuck into the girls dorm. Careful not to wake Hermione, he got Lily up.  
  
"Sirius, do you have any idea what time it is?"  
  
"Shhh! You'll wake Hermione! I have to tell you something!"  
  
"Tell me tomorrow!"  
  
"I can't! We're not supposed to know!"  
  
"So?"  
  
With that she lay back down, but bolted up when Sirius spoke again.  
  
"Lily, you're dead, that's why Harry lives with the Dursleys."  
  
"WHAT?!?!"  
  
"Shhhh! Look, when Harry was one, Voldemort came after you guys and killed you and James. Harry's famous 'cause some how he survived the killing curse."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"That's not all."  
  
Sirius proceeded to tell Lily the rest of the story.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
Sirius looked up to see Remus in the doorway.  
  
"I was gonna, I just thought that Lily should know first."  
  
"Oh, so should we let Harry know we know?"  
  
"I want to! He's my son! I want to talk to him about it."  
  
"Ok, but first, I think that you should get him a present."  
  
"Why? Because, the only time he got a present from you, he was only a few months old." "Oh yeah."  
  
"Any ideas?"  
  
Lily smiled  
  
"You betcha! Now go, I want to get some sleep tonight! Oh, and tell James that I know, and I need his help on the gift."  
  
"Ok." 


End file.
